The invention relates to an optoelectronic keyboard which comprises transmitting elements and receiving elements activated in multiplex operation, with the changes in the luminous flux caused by actuation of corresponding mechanical keys resulting in a signal which defines the actuated key. Such a circuit is known from German Offenlegungsschrift Patent Application No. DE-OS 2,953,323.